


【米英】逆時針／Counter-clockwise

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [54]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi England (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英，子英相關；涉及少量友情向葡英永久同盟小孩那渾身帶刺的模樣，再配上蓬鬆鬆像一堆小草叢似的頭髮，在美國眼中不過是從靜態的「小檸檬」升級成動態的「小刺蝟」而已。－「……美利堅合衆國？」孩童迷惑的聲音從他的懷裡傳來，跟平常最熟悉的那帶著鼻音的英倫腔調完全不同，青草些微的腥氣取代了往日那獨特的玫瑰與紅茶香氣，他卻無比清楚……這確實是他的英國。－……並不是這回事哦。美國在心中嘆了口氣。我不但會傷害你，還會讓你傷心流淚，讓你不甘和委屈，讓你在每一年的七月都覺得病懨懨。美國邊想著邊揚起了嘴角。但我會給予你更多更多的情感和回憶，多到你家的莊園大屋也承載不下，繽紛到你喜愛的邱園的鮮花也爲之遜色，今後要比泰晤士河的水流更深更長遠。－「所以說我的粗眉毛睡美人，真的可以用親吻來喚醒啊。」「那麽，我懷裏的野獸又是因爲什麽醒來了呢？」「……玫瑰的眼淚落在我身上了。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Portugal & England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 17





	【米英】逆時針／Counter-clockwise

**逆時針／Counter-clockwise**

美國飛快地衝進房間時，最先闖入視綫的便是那蜷縮在沙發上沉睡著的金髮孩童，其後才是被他帶起的風吹亂了髮型的葡萄牙青年。

美國人喘著氣站定，露出了少有的懊惱表情：「難道説從我起飛到現在，他一直都是這樣子？」

葡國青年理了理頭髮，笑容不知該說是慵懶還是無奈：「似乎是這樣呢。」

……這算是什麽回答。

美國面無表情地握拳在墻壁上敲了下，那地方立刻出現了個顯而易見的凹坑。

－

這真的是個徹頭徹尾的「意外」——這是葡萄牙人對這次事件的總結。

對歐洲大陸來説，這本是即將進入春季的平和季節。嚴冬已經過去，而游客觀光的高峰期尚未到來，正是那些想從忙碌工作和壓抑冬天裡解脫、向美好的大自然尋求慰藉的人們願意冒著殘留的寒意出行的季節。

而英國多少可以被歸入這個分類。

因爲跟葡萄牙有著「永久同盟」這樣和平到在人類歷史上算是罕有的數百年交情，那麽在這個季節接受葡國青年的邀約，在里斯本周邊來一次短途觀光，自然就算不上多罕有的事情。

位於地中海區域的南歐國家葡萄牙，雖算不上什麽存在感鮮明的國家，但能讓英國擺脫「近處沒朋友」這種標簽的家夥，美國多少還是有些瞭解的。對方是在他對世界還沒充分認知的時候曾輝煌一時的老國家，起碼是個真誠、對英國挺不錯，大概可以信任的那種同類……大概。

而這位葡國青年接下來也確實很誠實地交待了「『英格特拉』突然變成小孩子模樣并且一直睡著沒醒來」這件怪事的詳細過程。

英國是在兩天前從倫敦飛到葡萄牙首都里斯本的。

葡萄牙在機場接到人之後，便駕車載著英國人前往車程兩小時可達的辛特拉，兩人的旅程基本就是一路悠閑地聊天和享受美食，觀光時順帶看看那些比不上他們年紀但還算年月悠久的建築——完全符合南歐風格的度假節奏。

他們這次去得最遠的地方是羅卡角，那是被稱爲「歐洲大陸的天涯海角」的著名地標。兩個歷史悠久的國家站在山崖上那刻著航海家和詩人言語的紀念碑前，英國人用彆扭的葡萄牙語念著那句「地止於此，海始於斯」，然後他們一邊吹著從大西洋刮來的冷颼颼的海風，一邊回憶著幾個世紀前最先從大西洋港口往外進發的少年模樣的他們，似乎也曾在相似的地方談論遙遠不知在何方的黃金鄉。

那之後兩人被夾著回憶的海風吹得有點蔫，葡國青年就帶著英國到山崖上那座燈塔躲風，順便觀賞一下燈塔二層那巨大的古董時鐘。那是他兩個世紀前曾放在東方那個小區域的總督官邸裡的裝飾品，幾十年前帶了回來，之後並沒送到博物館，而是一直存放在這裡。

事實上那個古董時鐘除了足夠大、以及紋樣還算好看之外，算不上有多特別。葡國青年完全是抱著有點懷念但隨便看看就行的心情向英國介紹這藏品的。

而英國人卻聼得非常認真，邊説著「這是承載了很多珍貴回憶的物件呢」，邊伸手去摸鐘面上那玫瑰藤紋樣的時針。也就是在這個時候，古鐘突然沉重地響了三聲，上方的指針隨之逆方向飛快地轉動起來。

還沒等葡萄牙反應過來，他身旁的英國青年已經籠罩在一圈刺眼的光芒裡。那光芒來得快消失得也快，然後那個本來還彎著腰仔細看鐘的英國紳士已經無影無蹤，只有個小孩靠在古鐘旁呼呼睡著。葡國青年定睛一看，非常確信那是他在七、八百年前相當熟悉的……幼年的英格蘭。

葡萄牙很認真地煩惱了一陣，在沒想到任何對策的情況下，他將孩童模樣的英國用衣服包裹起來，然後匆匆駕車帶回了里斯本市區，路上當然沒忘記買了套兒童服飾幫小孩套上。然後他給還算老交情的法國打了個電話詢問意見，並在對方嚴肅地讓他去跟美國報備的時候，乖乖地照做了。

－

美國在電話裡只粗略地瞭解了個大概，然而聽完葡萄牙說明的這些，他心中仍有不少疑問。

他一從白宮出來就直奔超音速客機的機場，從大西洋對岸啓程到達里斯本用了將近七個小時——他當然利用這段時間補了些眠——之後就開著事先安排好的車一路開到葡萄牙指定的這家落脚酒店，然後大步流星地衝進了房間。

那個據説變小了的英國——應該說是「英格蘭」，就跟美國在跟葡萄牙視訊通話中看到的狀態一樣，縮在沙發上睡著。這狀況算下來起碼有十二個小時了。

「除了變小和一直在睡覺之外，英格特拉看上去沒什麽異常，美國你用不着太擔心。」葡萄牙嘆了口氣，眼神飛快地掃了眼後方墻壁上的凹坑。

「……」美國有些脫力地坐進沙發，摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眼睛，「你確定這叫沒什麽異常嗎？」

葡國青年顯然是真的不太擔心：「如果是天涯海角那個古鐘的影響，或者是大不列顛的魔法，應該過幾天就會自動失效了吧。畢竟是英格特拉嘛，啊哈哈。」那語氣如同在述説什麽經驗之談，讓美國一時語塞。

面對這些年資比自己深厚許多的老大國們，他偶爾會有思路和對方根本不在一個頻道的懊惱。

他覺得有些心煩，直截了當地問：「還有誰知道他這樣嗎？」

「目前爲止，是你、我和法國，還有英格特拉的兄長們。」

「那幾個家夥沒什麽表示嗎？」美國挑了下眉，重新戴上眼鏡。

「蘇格蘭說『誰有空管他啊，反正大不列顛本土沒出什麽狀況』，法國說讓我直接找你接手就行。」

「……『接手』？」

「原本今天就是旅程最後一天了。接下去半個月我必須去中部巡視今年的葡萄播種，這是關乎我健康的重要經濟活動嘛。」

「……」

「所以之後就交給你了，美國，我們可靠的NATO盟友！」

－

……

送走那笑容淡定得讓美國有些不快的葡萄牙青年之後，美國長長地籲了口氣。

他關上酒店的房門，又將窗簾拉上一些遮擋窗外過分晴朗的陽光和熱鬧的鳥鳴聲，才稍稍靜下心來，坐到沙發旁的地毯上。

近距離下，他終於開始打量沙發上那孩童的樣子。

能依稀看出那是他熟悉的英國人的面容，小小的、圓潤的臉龐還算乾淨，但那睡臉上是微皺著的眉頭，嘴唇緊緊抿著，真不像是小孩子該有的神態。

英國本來就體格纖細，而現在這樣的小孩模樣，則成了徹底的瘦小，甚至可以稱之爲「迷你」，再加上團起來的動作，感覺放到人群中大概一瞬間就看不見找不到了。他露在衣服外面的手腕和脚踝也很小，上面分佈著深淺不一的細小傷疤。

——這就是仍處在幼年狀態的、名爲「英格蘭」的國家形態啊。

美國思考了片刻，撥通加拿大的視訊電話，將大致狀況告訴身在大西洋另一端的兄弟。

對過去大半天裡發生的這一連串事件，加國青年先是愕然，但他接受現實的速度意外地比美國還快：「竟然發生了這些事啊……不過葡萄牙先生真是做了個聰明的決定。」還得出了這樣的結論。

美國聳聳肩，問：「你不覺得這些年紀大的國家，一個比一個亂來嗎？」

加拿大一臉「我覺得你是最沒資格說別人『亂來』的家夥」的表情，美國沒搭理，他從酒店房間的冰櫃拿了瓶可樂，又把酒店供應的水果盤放在沙發茶几上，才又坐下身來：「你的反應還挺冷靜嘛。」

「畢竟事件的對象是英國先生……」加拿大的語氣有些無奈又理所當然，他讓美國將鏡頭往英格蘭的方向轉去，專心地看了那睡臉好一陣，才滿意地點點頭，「……他這個樣子真可愛。」

美國順著他的視綫看了眼英格蘭的臉龐，心想好吧，這點倒是不可否認。

「總覺得很神奇呢，能看到英國先生變得這麽小的樣子……」加國青年的臉上是毫不掩飾的溫情，「你想，幾百年前可是完全反過來的哦？那時候我們小到可以坐在英國先生的膝蓋上，跟著他一起學習英文讀寫。」

美國想了想，說：「他肯定比我們那時候還小，看，像顆不起眼的小檸檬。」他特意將自己的大手掌放到英格蘭的臉旁作對比——確實是幾乎能包住孩童那金色腦袋的大小。

「小檸檬……」加拿大因這個不知該如何形容的比喻而發笑，「總之有你在他身邊，我就放心了。先觀察幾天吧？萬一有狀況的話，我也會立即趕過去的。」他在說「也」的時候，別有深意地盯了美國一下。

「就算你來了，他也不會突然恢復原狀啊。」美國調侃道。

「起碼可以擔當可靠的精神支柱，」加拿大在熒幕另一端很有氣勢地拍了拍他懷裏的熊三郎的腦袋，「我可沒打算讓你一直獨佔小小的英國先生——即便你是我的兄弟也一樣。」

「好吧好吧，」美國假裝妥協一般地擺了擺手，「我會再聯繫你的。」

－

美國的耐心終究有限。

和加拿大聯繫後已經過去了一個小時。他眼前這小小的身軀仍是沒有動靜。

且不説正常的人類，就算是正常的國家，無論是出於身心的休養還是其他什麽原因，也不需要睡上這麽長時間的。

假如是平常的英國，美國大概會出於逗弄戀人的目的而將這種狀態比作「粗眉毛睡美人」之類。但現在這個迷你版的英國，在他眼中基本等同未知數，既想象不出他的聲音是怎麽樣的，性格如何，會說些什麽話和對他的存在作出什麽反應。

美國像平常那樣伸手去撥他本應最爲熟悉的那人的劉海——近乎本能的動作，并沒有要吵醒對方的意思。

然而在他的手指接觸到對方皮膚時，對面那對綠色眼睛「啪」地睜了開來——那眼睛實在太過水潤亮澤，一瞬間讓美國聯想到兩顆又大又圓的綠寶石。

然而這種美好聯想沒有持續太長時間，孩童的視綫一接觸到美國的身影，他的瞳孔猛地放大，青年能清楚感受到那裡面充盈的驚恐和敵意。

下一個瞬間，英格蘭小小的身軀已經敏捷地彈起，他飛快地撐著沙發靠背翻到後方去，並在後退過程中抄起了床頭裝飾用的檯燈，像是當成防禦武器一樣，從頭到尾保持著警惕的半彎腰姿勢，在認準房間角落那個大行李箱的位置時他一提溜鑽了進去，把箱裡原本曡得整齊的衣服弄得一團亂，接著朝美國青年「嗚哇嗚哇」地喊了幾句並不像英語的語言。

雖然知道醒來的英格蘭不大可能留存著成年後的記憶，更不可能冷靜地跟他訴説該怎麽處理現在的狀況，但小孩那渾身帶刺的模樣，再配上蓬鬆鬆像一堆小草叢似的頭髮，在美國眼中不過是從靜態的「小檸檬」升級成動態的「小刺蝟」而已。

美國在過去的幾百年裡見過英國的許多面貌，喜怒哀樂，不甘或困惑，彆扭或害羞，各種各樣的。但將這樣多的不安和敵意濃縮在幼年形態的英國——呃，英格蘭——對年資已不算淺的超大國來説，仍是新鮮也新奇的第一次。

美國青年深呼吸了下，盡量把音量控制在不驚嚇對方的程度：「你應該知道的吧，」他伸出手指在孩童和自己身上都比了比，「我們是『一樣』的。」

英格蘭沒回答他，眼裡的敵意稍稍減退了些，仍是一臉狐疑。

「沒事的，英……英格蘭。」美國謹慎地從身後的果盤裡拿起一個青蘋果，在衣服上擦了擦，也像對方那樣半彎著身軀往兩人的中間地帶挪去，這期間孩童的眼神一直緊緊鎖在他身上。

美國將蘋果放在地毯上，按原來的路綫後退：「這個蘋果給你，作爲『初次見面』表達友好的禮物。」

他自知這種做法有些傲慢，但現在的英國終究是對他感到陌生的兒童，又未必聼得懂他在説些什麽，那麽姿態低調一些地用食物示好，應該是不會出錯的策略。

他看到那金髮孩童眼裡閃過一道明顯的光亮。

美國在許多場合見過那樣的眼神，貧民窟裡、戰場後方、食品銀行前那些長得幾乎看不到盡頭的隊伍——那裡的人們也有著這樣的眼神，因飢餓而惶恐、因看見能填補飢餓的食物而被突然點亮的眼神。

他看著英格蘭躊躇地從那個行李箱裡鑽了出來，小小的身軀一點點地往青蘋果的方向移動，撿起來前又警惕地看了他一眼，然後慢慢縮回後方，這回倒是沒有再鑽回去了。

美國想了想，從身後的果盤上又拿起一個青蘋果，往前晃了晃，然後大口且大聲地吃起來，寬敞的房間内充斥著他那「咵嚓咵嚓」咀嚼的脆響。

孩童認真地盯了他一會，又看了看自己手上的食物，終於低下頭，也開始小口地啃咬起蘋果，是那種讓人聯想到小松鼠的神態。

他在吞嚥下第一口果肉時發出了驚呼：「……這個果子、好甜的！」小小的臉龐簡直像在發光，并且這回說的話美國總算能聼懂了——儘管他很確定那語言並不是英語。

注意到美國向他投去了饒有興致的視綫，英格蘭像意識到了自己的鬆懈，很快又抿住嘴唇，一邊很慢地將蘋果的果肉部分啃咬乾净，一邊用仍用警覺的視綫回敬美國。

這期間他們沒有任何對話。

直到孩童小心翼翼地將青蘋果的籽挖下來，在衣服上來回摸索好幾次，並將種子放進上身那件毛衣的小口袋之後，才語氣彆扭地開了口：「……謝謝。」聲音小得根本聼不出是否帶著敵意。

「不客氣。」美國回答得爽快。

這樣的英格蘭看上去是那樣野生、敏感又無害，甚至有些可憐兮兮的，這讓大多時候傾向積極思考的美國有些矛盾。

所以這一切到底是葡萄牙説的古董時鐘帶來的干擾，還是傳説中的精靈們的魔法呢，這種跟科學無緣的現象他根本無從瞭解——能慶幸的是現在起碼能跟變小的英格蘭開啓對話了。

「首先，你可以拿走你手上那個——武器，用那個是沒辦法打倒我的。」美國指了指英格蘭的身體仍緊靠著的檯燈，腦裡飛快地閃過了法國曾講過的不知哪個世紀的逸事，接著説：「就算你有弓箭和石頭，也打不倒我。」

孩童倔强的臉閃過了顯而易見的恐慌，儘管如此他的語氣卻無比强硬：「……你這是在威脅我嗎？你打算殺死我嗎！」

「……並不會，」美國嘆了口氣，「我沒必要先給你吃蘋果再殺死你吧。」

「誰知道你是不是狡猾的敵人！好吃的果子……可能是誘餌……」已經把青蘋果全吞下肚的英格蘭説這話時顯得有些心虛。

那樣的體格就算搭配上惡言惡語，對美國來説也根本毫無威懾力，但「敵人」這個詞還是稍微刺到了年輕國家。

「……我不是你的『敵人』。」青年的眼神明顯一暗。

面前這個比和他相遇時還年幼好幾百年的英格蘭，又小又倔强，對可能的「同類」的態度是猜忌和忐忑和抗拒，即便還沒經受過多的歲月洗禮，還沒被歷史推搡著學會僞裝，卻已是和孩童外表毫不相符的姿態了。

這些都是只會在那些年長國家們偶爾的酒後閑聊中聽到的，無論哪個時代的美國都沒有機會親眼見到的……屬於舊時光的英國的表情、他的記憶和他的感情。

即便記載詳述的歷史書上也讀不到這些，那些有權力見證和記錄的人類，不會將精力花費在那些在他們看來不過是「國家形態偶爾展現的情緒」的細枝末葉上。

一想到是因爲不知什麽原因引發的時光逆轉的意外，他才有機會接觸到英國的這一面，就足以讓美國感到有些不快。

世人總説英國是個相當高傲的國家。實際上，同為國家的美國不僅有著在英國那種高傲以上的自負，并且作爲人類的他，是打從心裡認爲最清楚如何應對英國、與英國最親密、而對方也最在乎的人是他，也只能是他——不是「前殖民地」，不是「敵人」，也不是尋常的「盟友」，而是同時身爲「美利堅合衆國」和「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」的他本身。

「……我以『美利堅合衆國』的身份起誓。」美國這麽說。

英格蘭神情忐忑地看著面無表情的美國，語氣比之前收斂了些：「『起誓』……你知道違反誓言，是要遭受……天譴的嗎？」像在談論什麽禁忌似的。

美國眨眨眼，覺得似乎摸清孩童的思路了，表情隨之溫和起來：「我當然知道，所以我才起誓。」

「那麽……我暫且相信你，」英格蘭一瞬間如釋重負，綳緊的肩膀綫條鬆懈下來，他將一直放在身旁的檯燈挪開，然後神氣地叉著腰，「你好！美、美利堅、合……合衆國。」唸著尚且不熟悉的名字時孩童明顯咬到了舌頭，見美國沒有取笑他的意思，他安心地呼吸了幾次，才在青年帶著鼓勵的眼神中挪動脚步。

兩人終於重新靠近，美國更加確信小孩子的英格蘭是真的很小很小，不到自己大腿的身高，配上那圓圓的金色腦袋和圓眼睛，整個人像顆小毛球一樣。

孩童當然不清楚他的心思，一臉好奇地伸手去拍他對面的沙發，又摸了幾下坐墊，然後慢慢爬上去，坐在上面來回搖晃了幾下，看起來對那份柔軟度很是滿意。

見英格蘭確實已經放鬆下來，美國的心情也跟著好了起來：「那麽英格蘭，你知道現在是什麽狀況嗎？」

孩童誠實地搖了搖頭。

美國摸了摸下巴，換了個問題：「記得自己……睡着前發生了什麽嗎？」

「嗯……」英格蘭的眼睛滴溜溜地轉了起來，「暴風雨快來了，我跟小精靈們正要去七姐妹岩的森林躲雨……」

「森林？爲什麽不到城堡裡躲雨呢？」那個時代大概還沒有什麽像樣的宮殿吧，美國漫不經心地猜想。

「人類的城堡嗎？」英格蘭遲疑了下，「他們不喜歡我去那裡。」

就在這時，屋外傳來了估摸是其他房客的脚步聲，美國注意到英格蘭的肩膀立即又緊綳起來，放在坐墊上的兩個小拳頭握得死緊。

——看來那種情感是互相的吧，小時候的英格蘭，對人類估計也並不怎麽喜歡。

美國這下確實有些愣住了。

那不僅是他無從瞭解的年代，甚至連那個時代的英格蘭跟人類之間是什麽樣的關係，他的表情和語氣爲何都在訴説對外界的忌憚和不信任，他是否曾經被深深地拒絕並傷害，這些問題對美國來説都是很難感同身受的。

在美國還只是北美大地一區的小時候，他就在大草原上和少年的英格蘭相遇了。對方帶著他接觸文明，熟悉人類，之後他成爲「北美十三州」，並在青少年時期就學會如何應對狡猾的政客；再之後他們分道揚鑣，他成了「美利堅合衆國」，在急速變化的歷史湍流裡跟各種各樣的人類和國民打交道，學會了如何利用自己的威力來回避傷害和報復……美國是這樣成長起來的國家。

——而英國的軌跡跟他並不一樣。

美國撥了撥有些散亂的前髮，決定繞過這個話題，直覺地認爲再往這個方向想也不會讓英國回復原狀。

他目前能確定的事，是不把英格蘭帶到外面去，以免他感到不安和害怕。美國知道加拿大肯定也想看會動會説話的小英格蘭，然而想到孩童最開始面對自己的恐懼和排斥，以及要怎麽解釋現代科技如何「將人收進一個小盒子」這樣的潛在問題……他立刻就放棄用智能手機視訊通話和拍影片的念頭了。

至於能讓英格蘭高興起來的事情……起碼正常聊天沒什麽問題，還有美味的食物是有用的，而美國自己也已經餓了。

他於是撥通酒店内餐廳的電話，點了主厨推薦的地中海風味批薩和海鮮飯，又在甜點餐單上挑了幾款照片拍得好看的蛋糕，讓他們稍後送上來。

打電話過程中，美國發現英格蘭一動不動地看著他，既像是對他朝話筒和空氣説話的樣子感到好奇，又像在等青年重新跟他搭話。

美國人不禁笑了起來，在掛斷電話後，他朝英格蘭發問：「説說你生活的地方吧，都有些什麽呢？」他心想小時候的英國那些反應既有些好笑也很可愛，而且比起本應更奇特的電話、電燈這些物件，小孩顯然對他的興趣還多一些。

聽到美國提問，英格蘭那對綠色大眼睛一下子閃閃發亮：「有山谷、森林，還有很親切的小精靈……還有很多很多的雨水。」說後半句的時他稍稍有點泄氣。

「這樣啊，怪不得你要去森林躲雨呢。」美國拍了拍他的頭，重新坐回沙發，「我啊，跟你不一樣。出生在有著廣闊天空的地方，同伴裡還有很大的北美野牛，」見英格蘭的眼睛因好奇而再次閃爍，青年張開手臂在空氣中比劃，「是一種很巨大的動物，有幾十個你那麽大哦。」

「像巨龍一樣大嗎？」

「哈哈，應該沒有巨龍那麽大。」

「嗯嗯，還有呢？」英格蘭跳下沙發，手臂攀到美國這一側的沙發扶手上。

美國忍不住伸手摸了摸孩童的頭，見英格蘭對這動作並不抗拒，他滿意地點點頭：「還有飛翔在天空的老鷹，以及大片看不見邊緣的綠色大草原哦。」

——而我就是在那裡，和自歐洲大陸越洋而來的你相遇，風將你金色的頭髮吹得有點亂，你的身影如同綠色的光。

英格蘭眨了眨眼睛，臉頰鼓了起來：「美利堅合衆國……你在那個地方生存，覺得快樂嗎？」

美國對這問題有些意外，他頓了頓：「嗯——有很多快樂，也有很多不快樂。」

「是嗎……」孩童抿了抿嘴角，然後羞怯地笑了，「那你真的和我『一樣』了，你沒有説謊。」

「……我不會對你説謊的。」美國彎下腰，靠在他耳邊說。

英格蘭被青年的頭髮蹭得有些癢，下意識地笑著縮了脖子：「如果小精靈們也在這裡的話，我會讓它們找出一份禮物，來獎勵你的誠實。」

「你的小精靈們還真能幹啊。」

「當然，」英格蘭得意地仰起下巴，「它們的魔法是最棒的。」

－

吩咐酒店的食物不久就送了上來，美國人按習慣給來人加了筆可觀的小費，讓對方著實驚喜了一下。

青年將大份量的食物都在餐桌上排開，但比起那些有著肉和香辛料氣味的食物，英格蘭顯然對擺在盒子裡的那些蛋糕有更濃厚的興趣。有著淡黃色蛋糕體，覆著彩色的奶油或慕斯、上方還點綴著晶亮小糖珠的蛋糕，確實比青蘋果更吸引小孩的視綫。

美國於是將幾個蛋糕都取出來放到碟子裡，配上客房的銀質小叉子，擺在乖乖坐在餐桌前的英國面前，自己則拉開凳子坐在一旁，隨意地抓起一角批薩放進嘴裡。

他是完全沒預想到會出現這樣的畫面——英格蘭直接無視了碟子和叉子，直接伸手抓起估計是草莓味的那塊蛋糕，猛地送進嘴裡，然後毫不意外地被粉色奶油糊了滿手和半張臉，而當事人對此毫無自覺，眼睛甚至因爲蛋糕甜美柔軟的口感而滿足地眯了起來。

雖然、但是……這可是那個不知花了幾百年叮囑自己要遵守禮儀的英國啊。

美國吞下手中的食物，擦了擦手，然後托著下巴看面前這個雖然可愛卻非常野生的金髮小孩，暗自想著將來要不要把這件事當成難得的素材調侃英國——他總體還是積極思考的，並不擔心英國無法恢復，只是搞不清出現這種狀況的原理和時效而已。

見美國沒説話，英格蘭露出了有點委屈的表情：「……我、我不該吃這個嗎？惹你不高興了嗎？」

「沒有哦，」美國看著那小心翼翼的眼神，語氣輕快地回答，「我覺得你很可愛。」

英格蘭的臉立刻紅了起來，幾乎成了跟他嘴邊沾著的草莓奶油差不多的顔色。他將本已有些長的袖口往上拉扯，擋住羞紅的臉：「我、我才不可愛……我將來可是要變成最英勇善戰的國家……」

美國看著孩童的臉，想著長大後的你有實現那個願望哦，然後聽見英格蘭小聲地接了句：「那樣就不會有人嘲笑我，也不會再被欺負了……」

「……」美國一時啞然。

此刻的他當然不打算對著面前這尚未搞清楚狀況的野生孩童説教，也沒打算解釋他們現在這個世界和英格蘭仍在森林躲避人類的世界有什麽不同，更不可能向對方透露那之後的英國會變得强大也會衰弱，會遇到各種各樣的人和事。

他此時最强烈的衝動，是能將英格蘭小小的身軀抱住、保護起來，而他也確實這麽做了——最大程度地控制著力道，不讓對方感到絲毫疼痛的程度。

「……美利堅合衆國？」孩童迷惑的聲音從他的懷裡傳來，跟平常最熟悉的那帶著鼻音的英倫腔調完全不同，青草些微的腥氣取代了往日那獨特的玫瑰與紅茶香氣，他卻無比清楚……這確實是他的英國。

在幾百年前，跨越大西洋到達馬塞諸塞州的住宅裡，那一臉滿足地看著幼年的自己吃著實在稱不上美味的司康餅的少年英國，也是類似我現在這樣的心情嗎。

美國的腦海裡有諸多思緒流淌。

——不對，那時候英國的眼裡有著迷惑也有期盼，他不會知道只是幼年形態破壞力就已經接近一頭怪獸的北美兒童在那之後會有多少驚人的可能性，那個孩童飛速成長為少年，膨脹、擴大，再變成如今的我。

而現在的我早就知道，面前這小小的英格蘭之後大概會經歷什麽樣的榮光和黯淡，會變成……與我相遇、我愛戀著的模樣。

美國人眼鏡下的雙眼一片溫柔。

他鬆開了懷抱裡沒有絲毫掙扎的孩童，伸手揉了揉他的臉。雖然英格蘭看上去瘦瘦小小的，臉頰卻很柔軟。

孩童睜著水潤的眼睛看他，美國心想自己確實很想念平常的英國，但短暫地守護著這個模樣的他，感覺也不賴。

「喊我『美國』就可以了。」

「……？」英格蘭不明所以地點點頭，他將還沾著些奶油的手放在美國的手旁比劃了下，一臉羡慕，「美國的手腳都好大，而且很强壯。」

「嗯，而且力氣也很大哦。」

「我吃很多東西的話，也能變得像你那麽强壯嗎？」

美國難得地遲疑了一下：「……呃，嗯。」他當然是在説謊，但看到英格蘭那滿懷期待的眼神，就更覺得無需改正了。

他再次摸了摸孩童那頭亂翹著的頭髮，英格蘭的手碰了碰被撫摸的位置，小聲地問：「你……不討厭我嗎？」

美國反問：「我爲什麽要討厭你呢。」

「……哦、哦，嗯。」孩童搓了搓手指，低頭竊喜的表情並沒有逃過青年的眼睛。

美國於是語氣得意地接了句：「我看你倒是挺喜歡我的。」

「我、我才……」金髮小孩的表情一下子窘迫起來，手指捏住毛衣的下擺，「只是……覺得你確實、不會傷害我而已。」

……並不是這回事哦。美國在心中嘆了口氣。

我不但會傷害你，還會讓你傷心流淚，讓你不甘和委屈，讓你在每一年的七月都覺得病懨懨。美國邊想著邊揚起了嘴角。但我會給予你更多更多的情感和回憶，多到你家的莊園大屋也承載不下，繽紛到你喜愛的邱園的鮮花也爲之遜色，今後要比泰晤士河的水流更深更長遠。

英格蘭突然朝美國的臉龐伸手，手指輕輕碰了下他的眼鏡邊框：「我可以告訴你哦，美國。我住的森林上方，也會出現很大片的藍色天空，就跟你的眼睛一樣。」孩童的語氣帶點驕傲又帶點羞澀，見青年的眼睛滿是笑意，他接著說：「要是我的小精靈們……」

「要是你的小精靈們也在的話，就能讓我也看到那片藍天嗎？」

「哼……」想説的話都被美國青年猜了個透，英格蘭撅了撅嘴，「沒錯，因爲魔法可是很厲害的哦。」

……又是魔法。

美國再次想起葡萄牙提起的那個古董時鐘。會有這種可能嗎，那個曾在不同的大陸和海洋之間游歷、象徵著時間的物件上，殘留著讓時間跳轉的古老魔法？

這個猜想完全沒有任何科學依據，然而美國早就明白面對這些有著古老歷史和傳奇的年長國家們，現代科學從來沒辦法解釋一切，小精靈們的存在也是，獨角獸的存在也是，面前不知來自哪個世紀的英格蘭更是。

美國讓英格蘭坐穩，然後將上一年獨立紀念日時英國送給他的腕錶摘下，放在孩童面前：「把手放在這上面試試？」

「這是什麽？上面的針在轉……」英格蘭凑近去看機械錶上轉動的指針，「是你的魔法工具嗎？」

「哈哈，就當作是吧。」美國的大手握住英格蘭的小手。

在青年的注視中，孩童順從地將手心覆蓋在機械錶上方，然後美國將英格蘭拉得更近，並在他的額頭上親吻了下。

孩童驚訝地漲紅了臉，卻沒有要掙開的意思，他用空出的另一隻手捂住被親吻的位置，一臉不知所措：「這、這個是什麽意思……我、我知道人類會這麽做……但我們……」

英格蘭大概是想説「但我們并不是人類」，但美國先打斷了他：「這也是『誓言』哦。」

「什麽樣的『誓言』……」英格蘭問這句話時，有一點點的金光從下方浮起，照亮了他小小的臉頰，光源正是他們雙手交曡著握住的機械錶，「啊……跟小精靈們的魔法一樣……」

——看來是猜對了。

美國加深了臉上的笑容，他看著那片金色光芒在眼前慢慢擴大，包裹住英格蘭小小的身軀也照亮了自己。他一邊感慨原來英國總是提及的魔法是這種光景，一邊朝孩童笑得開懷：「這是『我不會再讓你孤單』的誓言！」

英格蘭環視著周圍的光芒，又望向美國：「……不、不可以説謊的哦……」

「嗯！」美國朝他伸出另一隻手。

「是誓言的話，就一定要遵守哦！」英格蘭大聲地呼喊，他的掌心貼住青年朝他張開的手掌，那雙翡翠綠的眼睛裡盈滿了淚水。

「我不會再讓你孤單！所以回來吧，我的英國——亞瑟.柯克蘭！」美國人回答的聲音洪亮又真切，完整地融進了那片金色光芒。

－

……

美國緩緩地睜開眼睛，模糊的視綫逐漸變得清晰。

他意識到自己正仰躺著，身下那並不柔軟的觸覺相當熟悉，視綫上方是他總看不膩的略為蒼白的臉龐。有著粗眉毛的人正閉著眼睛，手正一下一下地撫著他的頭髮。

美國人像要確認一般抬起手臂，抓住對方那纖細但明顯屬於青年體格的手腕，才鬆了口氣：「是我做了場怪夢，還是你遇到了很亂來的魔法呢？」

「……誰知道呢。」英國慢慢地睜開眼睛，嘴角浮起了淡淡的笑意，「就當作我們都經歷了場……美夢吧。」

「那該怎麽向葡萄牙和加拿大説明？」美國故意追問。

「……這個嘛。」英國明顯被問住了，語氣猶豫。

「哈哈，」美國揚起嘴角笑了，他的手摩挲著對方的手背，接著慢慢繞到手腕内側，「所以說我的粗眉毛睡美人，真的可以用親吻來喚醒啊。」

「……」英國沒搭理年輕國家那亂七八糟的比喻，他俯下身，嘴唇在美國人的鼻梁輕碰了下，「那麽，我懷裏的野獸又是因爲什麽醒來了呢？」他的聲音輕柔，又仿佛帶著一絲顫音。

美國仰起下巴，抬手輕輕抹過英國的臉頰：「……玫瑰的眼淚落在我身上了。」

「……」

「怎麽樣，這個回答很有詩意吧？我費了很多腦細胞才想到的哦。」美國終於起身，在沙發上坐正，然後笑著朝英國人張開了臂膀。

「……笨蛋美國，」年長國家靠了過來，頭埋進年輕國家的懷裏，「笨蛋阿爾弗雷德。」

「起碼是個會遵守誓言的笨蛋。對吧，亞瑟？」

「……嗯。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 羅卡角（Cabo da Roca）：歐洲大陸的天涯海角，有標示著「地止於此，海始於斯」（葡萄牙語：Onde a terra acaba e o mar começa）的紀念碑。從葡萄牙的里斯本出發，自駕大概兩個多小時，一路山路顛簸才能到達。開啟大航海時代、人類的意志和探索精神的起點之一，既是原始的貪婪驅動，也是無限的可能性。
> 
> 2\. 七姐妹岩：英吉利海峽沿岸七座相連的白堊斷崖，附近是現代的南唐斯國家公園，有大片的森林和山谷。
> 
> 3\. 總算有機會寫一寫本家份量極少、但個人因各種理由頗有好感的葡英永久同盟，奇特的友情和相處模式。
> 
> 4\. 這篇主要想寫米作爲年輕國家的一點微妙心境，在面對可憐又可愛的子英時才表現出來。照舊出現了不少我個人總是寫不膩的素材和橋段……（並不感到後悔）


End file.
